Night of the Living Dead 3D (2006)
Category:ArticlesCategory:Films | running time = 80 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $750,000 IMDB; Night of the Living Dead 3D (2006); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $215,300 (US) $1,553,837 (Worldwide) IMDB; Night of the Living Dead 3D (2006); Box office & business. | preceded by = | followed by = Night of the Living Dead 3D: Re-Animation (2012) }} Night of the Living Dead 3D is an American horror film of the zombie apocalypse subgenre. It is a remake of the original 1968 public domain film, Night of the Living Dead by director George Romero. The remake was directed by Jeff Broadstreet with a screenplay written by Robert Valding. It was produced by Lux Digital Pictures and premiered on September 8th, 2006. The premise of the film centers around a young woman named Barb who seeks sanctuary at an old farmhouse after discovering that the recently deceased have been returning to life as flesh-eating zombies. Plot Cast Main cast The zombies! Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is, "An all new dimension of the horror classic". * No zombies were harmed during the making of this film. * Night of the Living Dead 3D premiered at the World 3D Film Expo on September 8th, 2006. It opened to limited theatrical release in the United States on November 10th, 2006. * Night of the Living Dead 3D was released on DVD in Region 1 format in both 3D and 2D by Lions Gate Home Entertainment on October 16th, 2007. * This movie was shot on-set in Los Angeles, California. IMDB; Night of the Living Dead 3D (2006); Filming locations. * This is Jeff Broadstreet's third film as a director and his third horror film. * This is Robert Valding's first film as a screenwriter. * Actor Max E. Williams is credited as Max Williams in this film. This is his second film role and his first work in the horror genre. * Actor Bill Quinn is credited as William Quinn in this film. This is his second film role and his first work in the horror genre. * Actress Regan Michelle Ellis is credited as Ragen Michelle Ellis in this film. This is her first film role. * Actor Maxwell Fasen is credited as Max Fasen in this film. He is also an art director and set dresser in the film. * Actress Kim Bateman is credited as Kit Bateman in this film. This is her first film role. * Actor Maxwell Fasen is also known for playing a dead vampire in Brotherhood of Blood. * Actor Steve Ben Brown is credited as Steve Brown in this film. * Elizabeth Kirby's first name is mis-spelled as "Eliazabeth" in the final credit sequence. * Undead action was monitored by the American Re-Animated Corpse Association (ARCA). Recommendations See also External Links * * * * * References ---- Category:2006 films Category:Remakes Category:Lux Digital Pictures Category:Lions Gate Entertainment Category:1st installments Category:Night of the Living Dead films